With the recent miniaturization of a display element and the like, a display device such as a head mount display mountable on the head of a user has been contrived. Such a display device tends to cause fatigue of a user who is not accustomed to using it. Further, a user not accustomed to using it cannot be sometimes aware of his/her fatigue Therefore, an invention of a patent document 1 solves this problem by interrupting the image display after a pre-set time.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-207772